


Caught in the Act

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Frustration, Watching Someone Sleep, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons





	Caught in the Act

Sam lay in the back seat, his legs bent in an uncomfortable way as he shifted slightly in his sleep. Dean had heard him breathing deep for a while now as he read over the file in his hands again and again. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and yawned. He twisted his flashlight off, glanced over at his sleeping brother before sliding deeper into the seat.

They had been working overtime lately. Trying to busy themselves instead of sitting alone in hotel rooms with pent up frustration. Instead Dean sat in the front seat of the Impala up to his ears in frustration. Sam coughed, forcing Dean to once more look over at his brother. “Sam Winchester wears lady’s underwear.” Dean said, his voice soft so as not to actually wake his brother.

Sam didn’t move, his jacket lay over his rising and falling chest as he slept. Dean laughed, and leaned against his door, legs spread across the front seat. Dean tapped the flash light against the palm of his hand as he contemplated what to do. He sat there wide awake despite the fact that he was running on no sleep for the past four days. His mind raced with the current case and how he had no leads.

Dean dropped the case and the file on the floor, replacing his now empty hand with his phone. it didn’t take him long before he ended up on BustyAsianBeauties.com. He licked his lips as the page loaded, and felt his hand instinctively running over his jean covered cock. His movements were slow at first, long and hard against the feel of himself hardening through his jeans.

A low and quiet groan left his lips as he slowly unzipped himself. Careful not to wake Sammy he clicked the zipper one agonizingly slow; one click at a time until finally he could feel his briefs. Again he palmed himself, phone still showing him the images he needed to coax his hard-on till it hurt.

Finally, he pried himself out, his skin finally making contact with the hard erection in his hand. It twitched in anticipation as he loaded a video to watch. Some woman stood in front of the camera and waved, her lips in a pout as the camera panned out and revealed her bright pink bra constricting tightly against her breasts. Still the camera panned out, until there she stood in just a thong, bra, and thick black heels.

Dean ran his calloused thumb over his head, glad to admit that there was no precum seeping out of him just yet. A man had joined the Asian now as he all but threw her on the couch behind them. Dean gave himself one slow stroke as he watched the man pry the woman’s legs apart. She lay almost completely exposed for the camera, a sheen already slightly wet small piece of fabric attempted to hide her, but failed miserably. The man licked her panties, and Dean felt the groan as he imagined doing such a thing himself.

Another long tight stroke against his length had him sucking in his lower lip. He was hard, as hard as he could possibly make himself without an actual female around. He stroked again, and again, feeling the soft skin of his hard cock in his hand. The woman gripped the man’s hair in her fingers, forcing his head against her. The camera couldn’t show it, but by the face she was making he was lapping his tongue against her, tasting her.

She finally let him breathe, releasing him from her grasp and pushing him off of her. He licked his lips, and Dean felt himself instantly do the same. Though the only thing he could taste was the stale beer he had drank earlier. This time as Dean ran his thumb over his head he felt the sweet drop of precum.

Dean had closed his eyes for a moment, and when he returned his gaze to the phone, the woman was on her knees sucking the man off. Her plump lips wrapped around his length, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Dean matched her pace, trying hard to imagine someone doing this to him right now. Only his hand was not the same. Still his erection started to hurt and he knew that soon he would have to give himself some sort of release.

He slowed, skipping a few scenes until the woman on his screen straddle the man on the couch, lining him up with herself. In a single motion she took him all in, and the man arched his back. Dean tried to slow himself, tried to ride out the feeling of the orgasm rising inside of him.

Dean bit back a moan as he turned the volume up slightly so he could hear her. He glanced over at Sam who still remained a sleep and knew that he was safe. Her voice was sweet, and the moans leaving her forced Dean to squeeze himself tightly so he didn’t release himself just yet. but he could still hear her, between the sound of her moaning and her skin slapping against the man’s Dean didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

A few moans and grunts escaped Dean as he started to stroke his length again. He started off slow, but wuickly picked up the pace. He set the phone on his chest, still able to hear the sounds but he closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm rise. He didn’t slow his pace this time, instead he tightened his grip and went faster. His hips pushing into his own hand, as if he needed to deepen his masturbation.

All his mind could think about was his release, the orgasm bubbling at the surface. He didn’t realize he was rocking the car, or that the moans and groans leaving his lips were actually loud. No he was too focused on telling himself he could cum, that he could reach the high. His hand practically pounded against him, his hips meeting it so that he almost slapped right into it. His new free hand cupped his balls, egging his orgasm on. “Fuck.” He breathed as a stream of white cum seeped out of him and into his hand. Again, “Ah,” he grunted as yet another stream left him.

He sat still for a moment, his hot seed in his hand as his cock continued to twitch. He breathed heavy, riding out the high he was currently feeling. His phone fell to the floor, but Dean could still hear the moans from it. As his heart slowed back to normal he opened his eyes. Squeezing his hand off his cock he let it limpy fall into his lap as he leaned forward to search for a napkin or something to clean up his mess.

That’s when he glanced over and found Sam leaning on his elbow with wide eyes. Dean all but fumbled, letting the cum in his hands fall between his fingers and on to his jeans. “Damnit!” He cursed, smearing the mess until his leg held a giant wet spot.

“Dean did you just?” Sam asked, leaving his question open ended, as if saying the words and making them real was taboo.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah. And if you didn’t scare me half to death it would have been a clean one too.” Dean tucked himself back in his jeans, leaning over to find his phone. He exited the video, not before catching a quick glance at the female getting a nice facial from the man as he stood over her again. His cock twitched but he let it go, finally feeling as tired as the rest of him.

“Dean, you can’t you can’t do things like that in the car- with me in it.” Sam gulped, his eyes still wide. What Dean didn’t know was that he had sat up, had seen the way Dean roughly made himself cum into his own hand.

Dean shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes once more “Shudup Sammy and go to back to sleep.”

Sammy tried, but he couldn’t now that he could feel his own cock growing hard in his jeans. He pulled his jacket down, hiding the bulge forming. His cheeks flushed, how could hearing his brother cum turn him on so much? Sam shook the thoughts off, but all he could hear was the sweet sound of Dean breathing “fuck” into the otherwise silent car.


End file.
